List of lists of the 50 best shows of all time and 50 worst shows of all time by character
Ms. Joe Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show ~ I wish I could mimic acts to my classmates... #Curb Your Enthusiasm #Twilight #Oobi ~ Oobi is gettin' very creative. #Snapped #Bad Girls Club #Bewitched #1000 Ways to Die #Fritz the Cat #The Big Bang Theory #Tickety Toc ~ YOU BETTER WATCH TICKETY TOC FOR YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! #X-Men Worst #The Ring ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE RING, OR ANY OF IT! #Acacia #Say Yes ~ Ji Woong, I don't care if that film recieved a total of 55,200 admissions in a South Korean city where you lived #Ju-On: The Grudge ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE GRUDGE, OR ANY OF THAT! #Forbidden Floor #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE CURSED RING GRAPE! #The Beyond #Annoying Orange ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!! #The Jerry Springer Show #The Exorcist #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #The Ji Woong and Ji min Show ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG!!!! #February 29 #Almost Naked Animals #The Potatoes #Be The Duck #Stark Raving Mad Critic ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!! #Roommates #Saw Giuseppe Todaro Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #The Beyond #The Exorcist #The Jerry Springer Show #The Howard Stern Show #Family Guy #Watership Down #Coonskin #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #Twilight #Shame of the Jungle #Fritz the Cat #Hey Good Lookin' #American Pop #Felidae #Wizards #Cool World #Fantastic Planet #The Plague Dogs #The Big Bang Theory #Robot Chicken #America's Horror Stories Worst #Supernanny: The Theory Animated ~ I swear I wanna kill this show! #Jake and the Neverland Pirates ~ By far the worst show on Disney Junior AND Disney Channel, AND from the Americas! #Dora the Explorer ~ (bleep) DORA! #Bonkers #Handy Manny ~ Try and watch it now, I will kill you! #Aladdin #Pokemon ~ No Pokemon. Ever. BY FAR THE WORST SHOW THAT STARTED IN THE 1990s, THE 20th CENTURY, THE 1900s, AND THE 2nd MILLENIUM! #The Little Mermaid #Oobi ~ Grrr, Oobi is a fossil, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?! #Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls ~ LIKE **** WE WILL! #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers #Lilo and Stitch #Digimon ~ No more Digimon. #Spongebob Squarepants ~ BY FAR THE WORST SHOW OF NICKELODEON! #The Ji woong and Ji min Show ~ JI WOONG AND JI MIN ARE IDIOTS! #Harry Potter ~ NO MORE HOGWARTS ****! #Mighty Ducks #Darkwing Duck ~ Over my poisonous ***** I will! #Phineas and Ferb #Monster High ~ Draculaura should be like bone-only at this point. #Lizzie McGuire #Kim Possible ~ Kim Possible? Impossible! #Wreck-It Ralph #Madagascar ~ DON'T YOU DADDY OR MOMMY ANYBODY! OR MS., MR., OR MRS. ANYBODY! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS! #American Dragon: Jake Long #Supernanny ~ She will suffernanny! #The Proud Family #Sailor Moon ~ Sailor Moon? Sailor No! #Nanny 911 ~ No-nny 911! #Jimmy Neutron #DuckTales ~ Suck my ****Tales! #Fairly Oddparents #America's Best Nannies ~ Those are the America's Best ****ers! Kendra Lawson is a sand ******! #Kung Fu Panda #America's New Supernanny ~ Deb is black! Deb is black! She's so black that she's a ninja! #Naruto #Tom & Jerry #Pajanimals #PB&J Otter #Little Einsteins ~ Uhh, they talk about people that are like bone-only at this point... I WISH I COULD DECOMPOSE THEM!!! #Curious George #Recess ~ NO WAY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ****ING RECESS TRASH!!! Recess?! More like ****cess! #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Rolie Polie Olie ~ NOBODY WATCHES ROLIE POLIE ****ING OLIE! #The Land Before Time #AKB0048 ~ WHO CARES ABOUT ************0048?! NOBODY! #Codename: Kids Next Door #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST CARTOON I HAVE EVER ****ING SEEN! #Johnny Bravo John Jamie Best #The Exorcist #Fritz the Cat #Twilight #Grey's Anatomy #The Ring #Rocky Horror Picture Show #1000 Ways To Die #Robocop #A Nightmare on Elm Street #South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Black Sheep #Marvin Marvin #Lil Bush Worst #Pokemon #Marsupilami #Teletubbies #Peanuts ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING SERIES FROM THE (bleep)ING 960s, (bleep)ING 970s, AND (bleep)ING 980s!!!! Peppermint Patty? WHEN I SEE HER, I WILL KNEE HER! UGLIEST CHARACTER CREATED IN THE (bleep)ING 960s!!! #Ed Edd & Eddy ~ UGLIEST (bleep)ING ARTWORK I HAVE EVER (bleep)ING SEEN! #Lalaloopsy #Digimon #The Potatoes #Rolie Polie Olie #Little Einsteins #PB&J Otter #Oobi #Darkwing Duck #Be The Duck ~ It's always a song with be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck, be a Duck, be a (bleep)ing Duck... #The Emperor's New School #Handy Manny #Sonic X #Talespin #Yin Yang Yo! #Gargoyles #Yu-Gi-Oh! #The Adventures of Gummi Bears #Beyblade #Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Bakugan #Goof Troop #Metabots #AKB0048 #101 Dalmatians Ji min Best #The Simpsons #The Cleveland Show #South Park #Family Guy #Futurama #Bad Girls Club #Snapped #Diary of A Wimpy Kid #The Grudge #The Ring #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Scary Movie Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight #Bob's Burgers ~ Oh god, that's, that's just gross.... #Shark Tale #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Oh god, no way... #Barney and Friends #Adventure Time #Kick Buttowski #Johnny Test #Fish Hooks #Squidbillies #Almost Naked Animals ~ That's just gross.... #The Jerry Springer Show #Grossology #Ren and Stimpy ~ That is just gross... #The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ~ Ugh, a lame talking orange is the biggest problem here. Anna Kirochu Best #Tom and Jerry #Monster High #X Factor #Harry Potter #Flyleaf Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight Catherine Cap Best #Madeline #Rattatouile #Beauty and the Beast #The Aristocats Worst Tariko Kirochu Best #Pokémon #Flyleaf #High School Musical Worst #Justin Bieber #Twilight Ji woong Best #Beavis and Butthead #Halo #Big Bang Theory #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Exorcist #Ju-On: The Grudge #The Ring #Ren and Stimpy Worst #Rolie Polie Olie ~ I HATE ROLIE POLIE (bleep)ING OLIE! #Caillou ~ YEAH, LIL B! HER (bleep) BALD LIKE CAILLOU! SWAG SWAG LIKE CAILLOU! I'M GOOD (bleep) HOW YOU! (bleep) DORA CAILLOU! #Ni Hao, Kai Lan ~ AWW, GO KILL YOURSELF! #Thomas & Friends #Barney and Friends ~ BARNEY'S FOR BABIES! #Johnny and the Sprites #Little Bear ~ I AM WAY TOO OLD FOR THIS (bleep)! #Dinosaur Train #Tickety Toc ~ TICKETY TOC? REALLY? #Sid the Science Kid #Blue's Clues ~ BLUE'S CLUES IS FOR BABIES! #Care Bears #Oobi ~ OVER MY MEAN FACE I WILL! #Boohbah ~ KILL ME NOW!!!! #Team Umizoomi #Bear in the Big Blue House #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ The Busy World of Richard Scarry? Wha? #Lalaloopsy #Monster High - Where do they come up with this stuff?! #Yo Gabba Gabba #The Magic School Bus ~ THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS? REALLY? #Jojo's Circus #PB&J Otter ~ DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAA! #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures #Dragon Tales ~ GET YOUR BRAIN FIXED! #Teletubbies ~ FIX YOUR BRAIN! #LazyTown #Dora the Explorer ~ DORA IS FOR BABIES! #Pajanimals ~ LIKE (bleep) WE WILL! #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ~ Meether(bleep)a, Mootha(bleep)a, (bleep) YOU! #Bear in the Big Blue House #Twighlight - Plot-holes, Plot-holes, plot-holes! #Little Einsteins #Peppa Pig ~ PEPPA PIG? REALLY? #Wiggletown Heroes #Justin Bieber ~ ACK! NO, NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!!! HIS SONGS ARE RAPING MY EARS!!! #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #The Jerry Springer Show Giuseppina Best #Rock n Rule #Heavy Metal #Felidae #The Beyond ~ Mamma (bleep)ing mia! MY FAVORITE ITALIAN HORROR MOVIE! #Snapped #Iron Chef #Watership Down #The Ji woong and Ji min show #The Exorcist Worst #Oobi #Sesame Street #Peppa Pig #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Blue's Clues #Little Bear #Dora the Explorer #Baby Geniuses ~ Horrible! #Handy Manny #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #My Gym Partner's a Monkey #Adventure Time #Total Drama Island #Teletubbies #Camp Lazlo #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Scares me, like my soul and heart #Twilight #Howard the Duck #6Teen #Regular Show #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fish Hooks #The Jerry Springer Show ~ Boring like Giovanni, Pietro, and Angelo Tod(bleep)o. Gemma the Good Witch Best #Mermaids Worst Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles